Our Bitter Tragedy
by Beauty yet to be found
Summary: WARNING: SUMMARY SUCKS May moves to a new town not expecting much, but after playing a game with her brother and have to seek shelter in an old mansion she meets someone...strange. A ghost named Andrew with a tragic past. She is a fresh Dasie and he is a wilted rose. Will love form? CONTESTSHIIPPING


_**I know it may suck at first, but please all the way through!**_

 _ **May's P.O.V.**_

"Wow this is…interesting," I said as I stepped out of my father's car and walked up to my new home. It was a small slightly worn down house.

Who am I? Well my name is May. I moved to this small old town when my Dad was transferred. I was a normal girl at the time. I could care less about drinking, drugs, or love. Well maybe I wasn't that normal, but I wasn't even sure what normal was.

"I heard this was one of the most haunted towns in the region! Maybe we'll see some ghosts!" my little brother Max exclaimed jumping out of the car and running into the house.

"Max slow down!" My mother yelled after him. She sighed. "Honestly I don't know how he has so much energy." Then she left to go find him.

"And then there were two." That's my dad….

"Nope," I said grabbing two of my bags going to the house.

"Come Sunshine! Don't be like that!" I giggled.

"Yeah, yeah love you!"

 _ **Time skip:**_

I was placing my stuff in my new room. For a nearly broken down house it wasn't that bad. The floors _may_ have been noisy and it _did_ smell like cats, but besides that it was nice.

"Hey May! Let's go explore!" Max suggested running into my room.

"Explore what?"

"Outside, duh. Let's go!" He dragged me out of the room and outside.

"And why are we out here?"

"Because it's fun!" An idea popped into my head.

"I have an idea let's play hide and seek!"

"Okay, but you hide first." _'Damm it!'_

"Fine." He turned around and started counting and I ran in a random direction. Somehow I ended up in the woods.

"Great now I'm lost…" I looked up at the sky to see dark clouds looming above me. "Don't tell me it's going to ra-" Just then large droplets started fall from the sky, soaking mew from head to toe. I desperately ran to find shelter and came across an old mansion.

In its finer days it was probably considered a luxurious estate, but now a sad shadow of the past. I felt…odd. It was as though I had been there long ago. For a moment I could have sworn it was night and I was meeting someone….someone special. It was only for a moment, yet for some reason I wished it was longer. I quickly ran into it.

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?"

' _Is someone there? Of course no one's here. Why would someone live here?'_ I sighed. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was. There was some old Victorian furniture lying around. Plush velvet chars, a molded couch, a handsome young man with green hair staring sadly out the window…..Wait, what?

I rubbed my eyes to see if I was dreaming, but he was still there. He had a very well sculpted face and gentle green eyes to match his hair. He seemed…familiar.

"Ex-Excuse me. W-Who are you?" I tried to tap him on the shoulder only for my hand to go though him. I screamed. Was he a ghost? Max had often told me facts about the paranormal. He said most spirts were stuck in a loop of the last moments of their lives. If that's true I feel sorry for him. I backed away slowly.

" _My darling! You shouldn't have come!"_ A somewhat deep voice said in a hushed tone. He had turned around and waked over to me. I was panicking. What the hell was going on?! I just wanted shelter from the rain not some creepy ghost guy to get me included in his everlasting limbo! I wanted to run away, but it was as though my feet were glued. Slowly the seen begin morph again.

It was dark and a bit of moon light shined though the small window, illuminating the man's face. I knew this man somehow. My mouth seemed to form words before I could truly process what was happening.

" _He can't keep us apart for much longer! I can't live like this!"_ I could feel tears slide down my face and his hand sweetly wiping them away.

" _I know, but we must be strong. Just a few more days, alright? We'll leave here and go some were better. Some were we could be safe, were_ he can _be safe, I promise my darling."_ He softly rubbed my stomach. Things were getting weirder, and weirder. Apparently now I was pregnant?!

" _I hope so Andrew, my love…"_ Then we kissed and I felt a sharp pain in my back and stomach. I could see blood start to pool in the floor and only one thought came to mind, ' _Drew save me….'_ That's when I came back to reality with the man crying over me. He looked into my eyes and said very clearly in a terrified voice, _"You're not Grace…"_

 _ **So how was it? Please tell me!**_ _ **Don't forget to fallow!**_


End file.
